


Morning

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Someone is rubbing her back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not 'X-Men Evolution' nor am I profiting from this.

Ororo shudders, tangling herself in the blankets as she twists away. Someone is moving her hair aside to stroke her bare shoulders and down her back. Finally, they reach the swell of her waist. 

"You were going to fall off the bed," Logan mumbles, voice thick with sleep as he pulls her back from the edge, "No classes today, remember?" 

No alarm clock on the nightstand. Of course, she thinks, mildly relieved as she turns to face him. He doesn't need any alarm clocks. 

"Right, Charles wanted to let the students have a day to recover from training. If you keep this up, we'll need at least a month."

Logan huffs laughter, throaty, ignoring her half hearted sigh as he leans in to kiss her.


End file.
